My Will
by yuki1610
Summary: Misaki's step mom wants her to marry her son, Tora. When Misaki refuses, she tries to kill her. Misaki loses her memory. Usui finds her and...aargh! Bad at summaries. Please read. Rated T ,just in case.AU
1. Chapter 1

**I, unfortunately, do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**. **First time writing a fanfic, but plz dont go easy on me! tell me if anythings out of place**

Chapter 1

"What did you just say?" There was silence in the room. No one bothered to answer me.

I sat down and started laughing. "You're kidding, right?" I said, still laughing. But my laughter quickly died down when I looked up and saw the disdainful look on Hiyoko's face and the slightly annoyed look on Tora's face.

"Wait," I said slowly, "you're serious about this?"

"Of course we are," Tora said crisply. "This is no joking matter.

" I looked incredulously at my sister, Suzuna, who was sitting next to me and saw that she was just as shocked as me. "So, you," I said, slowly, pointing at Hiyoko," Want me to marry him?" I said pointing at Tora. She visibly controlled herself and tried to smile sweetly," That is what I've been saying, yes." Wow, she was really trying to be nice to me. By now she would have normally snapped at me and specified how dense I was. "Well?"She continued," What do you say?"

I smiled back at her,"I say no." To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

"B..but you get along so well." She stuttered.

I stared at her.

Sure, Tora was the only guy whom I've ever had a decent conversation with. And that was only because he wasn't intimidated by my money, or my skills in martial arts, or my intelligence. Maybe, because he had all that. But that did not mean I wanted to marry the guy! I told her this and quickly got up and walked out of the room. I went into my bedroom, locked the door and flopped onto my bed.

Not for the first time in years, I felt like crying. Not because of what happened a few minutes ago. That was just something trivial. No. I felt like crying because of what's been happening for the past five years.

First, mom died five years ago due to a sickness. A year later, dad was forced to marry the rich widow of the Igarashi Company, Hiyoko Igarashi. Then my dad got into a car accident and died two weeks ago leaving me and my sister, Suzuna with the not-so-pleasant-to-live-with Hiyoko . And not a month after my father's funeral, she tells me to marry her son?

Someone knocked on my door.

"Misaki, it's me. Open up."

Suzuna.

She was the only person keeping me from completely breaking down. I had to stay strong for the both of us. I got up and opened the door.

"The hag went out to meet her hag-friends and Tora's in the dojo." She said with her usual expressionless face

. I chuckled. "Hag -friends?" "Just stating facts." She turned around and started to go.

"You came here just to tell me that?" I said. "What else is there to tell?" She said disappearing into her room.

I smiled and shook my head. Suzuna would never admit that she was worried about me. I closed the door and went to bed dreading what would come next morning when I saw Hiyoko and Tora.

xxxxxxxx

**The first chapter is kinda small but the second will be bigger. Please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry I couldn't upload sooner but i had tests and college and i was just plain lazy.:p**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! Made me feel soo gooood!^^ **

** Well, anyway here is the latest. Enjoy!**

**Again, i do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

Chapter 2

Surprisingly, Hiyoko never bought up the topic the next day, or the next or in fact the whole of next week. Tora, on the other hand never missed an opportunity to corner me alone. I guess his pride had been hurt when I refused to marry him. In fact, I must be the only girl who's refused him anything. With his blond hair and natural good looks that he inherited from Hiyoko, he was the most popular guy in school. Not to mention, he was super rich.

"I don't understand, Misaki," he whispered his nose inches from mine. "why won't you agree to it?"

I had been in the kitchen trying to make a snack for myself when he had entered and trapped me against the counter.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me, Tora!" I struggled to get away from him but even I had to admit he was stronger than me.

"At least tell me what's stopping you." He said.

"What's stopping me? Maybe the fact that I don't really like you in the first place. And you're really annoying. Happy? Now let go."

His face was so close, he could have kissed me. This fact was making me really uncomfortable. I could feel my face heating up. He suddenly backed away and I quickly manoeuvred so that was outside his reach.

"Not to mention the fact that you're my brother-"

"Step-brother."He interrupted.

"Whatever. It's still gross" I shouted.

At that moment, Hiyoko entered the room. "What's going on here? Why all this shouting?" she said irately.

Tora smiled but his eyes never left mine. "Nothing, mother. Misaki and I were just talking."

I glared at him and started to go out of the room when Hiyoko stopped me.

"Misaki, can I have a word with you? Alone?" she said glancing at Tora.

"I get it. I'm outta here." He said giving me one last smile and going out of the room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I wanted to get to my room as quickly as possible.

"I've got some shopping to do and you are coming along with me."

I stared at her. Didn't what I wanted to do matter here?

"We-ell. Since that's already decided..." I said, turning around to go.

" We will be leaving tomorrow morning at ten. Don't be late."

_Yes ma'am._

xxxx

How on earth did this happen? I'd stayed up all night studying so on the way to wherever the hell we were going I had fallen asleep in the car. When I woke up, I was the only person in the car. Where was Hiyoko? I looked out of the car. This was definitely not Tokyo. We were on some deserted road surrounded by trees. Suddenly the car stopped and the next thing I knew I was being thrown out of the car and a gun was being pointed at my head.

I could only look blankly up at the guy pointing the gun. Black hair, black sunglasses, black suit, black tie. Creep.

"Sorry 'bout this. But I gotta follow the orders." He said removing the safety latch from the gun.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? He thought he could take me?

I quickly manoeuvred and kicked the gun out of his hand. Then I bought my fist to his face and the guy was own. Weakling.

I just looked around and the enormity of the situation hit me. This guy had been ordered to kill me. Most probably by Hiyoko. My step-mother.

Oh my god. Why? Why would she do that? Was it really her or wasi kidnapped? I looked down at the guy passed down by my feet. No. It was her. I had seen him around the house sometimes. What about Suzuna? Will she try to kill her too?

I shook my head.

_Ok, Misaki. Relax. Just think about how you'll get back now. Where the hell am I anyway?_

I was on a road with dense trees on both sides. I looked at the car. That was no good. I didn't know how to drive anyway. It was starting to get dark out and another fear settled inside me.

Well, I guess I just had to start walking. An owl hooted from a tree and I freaked out and just started running blindly. When I stopped running, I looked around and realised that I was now completely surrounded by the trees. I couldn't even see the road anymore. Crap. Why did I have to be so scared of the dark?

It was so dark now I couldn't even see a few paces in front of me. I started walking faster and faster until I was running. The next thing I knew I was suddenly in mid-air.

xxxx

Usui yawned and stretched out his legs.

"God, I'm so tired."

His father, Hisashi looked at him from the wheel with an amused smile. " I don't see how thats possible. You did nothing but sleep the whole day."

Usui yawned again. "Can we please stop here and sleep outside? I really can't stay cooped up in this car any longer. I don't care that we have to sleep outside."

"Alright, alright." His father said.

"Oh, and next time don't drag me along on your trip to see your friend."

"Come on, Takumi. Don't be so mean. I just thought you would be lonely at home all alone."

"I would have been fine. Now stop the car."

Hisashi did as he was asked and the two men got out. They were on a road with trees on either side.

"You know, I'm not feeling so sleepy anymore." Usui mused, looking turned to look at Hisashi. "You go ahead and sleep if you want. I'm going to have a walk."

"Fine." Hisahi said getting down from the car. " But don't wander too far. Hey this is so cool. Should we make a campfire or something? It'd be so much fun and..."

Usui just sighed and walked away from his overexcited father. This place was actually kinda cool. He kept walking till he decided that his dad would freak out and was just about to turn around and go back when he tripped on something.

"What the hell...?"

He turned around and saw the object on which he tripped. A foot.

"..."

There was girl lying at his feet. Unconscious. He couldn't see her face properly because it was too dark.

He knelt down beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey. Get up."

No response. He sighed and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Well, guess his dad was going to get a surprise. He made his way back to the road without getting lost. Hisashi was leaning against a tree and was snoring gently. Usui put the girl down gently and shook Hisashi's shoulder.

"Old man. Get up. Look what I found."

"Huh...?" He got up and looked around in a daze. His gaze fell on the girl and his eyes snapped open.

"What on earth...? What happened to her?"

Usui shrugged." I don't know. I found her like that."

His dad quickly got out a torch from the car's glove compartment and shone it on the girls face. She was a teenager. Around Usui's age. Her raven black hair was dirty and most importantly, her forehead was caked with blood.

"Oh no..." Hisashi murmured, lightly touching her cheek.

"Uuh...hhh..." The girl moaned.

Hisashi and Usui froze as the girl opened her honey golden eyes.

"What's your name?" Hisashi asked her kindly.

"Mi..Misa.." she managed to murmur before she passed out again.

"Oh my God, Takumi. Will you quit spacing out and carry her into the car? We have to get her to a hospital."

Usui groaned. "We're starting already?"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright." Usui said picking up the girl and putting her in the back seat.

xxxxx

The next day found Usui and Hisashi standing at the foot of a hospital bed.

"What are we doing here?" Usui asked Hisashi.

"They couldn't find any of her relatives and I feel bad leaving her like this. We'll leave once she wakes up and can identify herself."

At that moment the girl stirred in her bed.

"Ah, good. You're awake?" Hisashi said, delighted.

The girl sat up and felt her head which was covered in bandages.

"You had a nasty fall there. What happened?"Hisashi continued.

The girl looked up at Hisashi blankly.

"Do...do I know you?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry I forgot. I'm Usui Hisashi and this is my son Usui Takumi."

"U..usui..?"

"Yeah." Hisashi smiled.

"What am I doing here?"

"Takumi found you passed out in the forest. You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"Well, anyway, what is your name? You were going to tell us before you passed out again."

The girl didn't answer for a second. Then she looked up at Hisashi with confused eyes.

"I...I don't know."

**xxxx**

**Well there it is. Usui finally makes his appearance! hope this story goes well. It might be a little confusing but please wait for the next chapter. Oh, and reviews? I LOVE them. so don't be shy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo:) wassup evryone:) here's the third chapter. enjoy!**

"Wow! How on earth did we get involved in this?" Usui groaned.

"Come on, Takumi." Hiyoshi said patiently. "She doesn't have anyone else! Well I'm sure she does but she has amnesia and can't remember anything and till she does, I don't mind having Misa-chan at home"

"Misa-chan?" Takumi echoed.

"Yeah. Remember? When we found her yesterday she was about to tell us her name. It sounded like Misa-something. Anyway," he continued, "it will be nice to have a girl at home. Now go on. We're taking her home and that's final. I'll be downstairs filling up her paperwork. Why don't you go and get her?" Saying this, Hiyoshi started walking away.

Usui sighed and walked into the girls room. She was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a slight frown on her face. She looked at him when he entered the room but didn't say anything. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Come on, "he said, tapping the bedside table, " we're leaving."

She eyed him warily. "Where?"

"Home."

" Mine?"

"Mine."

She sat up. "I don't even know you. Why would I come with you?"

Usui leaned back on his chair and looked at her. Interesting. Here was a girl who hadn't jumped at the opportunity to be with him, much less live with him. He knew he was good looking without being conceited. His English upbringing and his wealth didn't hurt too. Hiyoshi was loaded. He still had business relations with his mother's family, the Walkers. That was why he was always crowded by annoying girls mooning over him.

But this girl didn't seem to be interested in any of these. In fact, she actually seemed to dislike him if the way she said "What the hell are you looking at?" in a very rude way was any indication.

Usui started smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"The reason," he said, deciding to ignore her last two questions, "you should come with us is because, right now, we're the only peope you do know. You've got amnesia remember? You don't even know your own name. You'll most probably have to stay in this hospital till you do remember everything. And since my father has so kindly invited you to our hose, you'd be an idiot not yo accept his offer."

The girl just stared at him after he finished. Usui got up from his chair and grabbed her coat.

"Well, Misa-chan? Shall we?"

She just kept staring at him.

"Misa- Chan? Why'd you call me that?"

"Because that might be your name. Or part of it anyway. "

"How'd you know that?"

"You told us when I rescued you."

She perked up."What else did I say?"

Usui was amused by her endless barrage of questions. "Umm... Nothing. You blacked out right after that."

"Oh."

"Can we please leave now? My father is waiting for us, you know?"

After a minute, she grudgingly got up to go with him.

"If it helps," Usui said conversationally, "I'm not too thrilled by this too."

"Actually," she said, matching his tone, "that doesn't help at all."

"Welcome to our humble house." Hiyoshi said, opening the door for me.

Let me tell you, there is nothing humble about living in the suite of a 20 floored apartment in the middle of Tokyo. The interior was actually pretty plain though. A few furniture and three rooms. But i knew that this must have cost a lot. Apparently these people were really rich.

"Come on Misa-chan, I'll show you to you'r room."

Misa-chan. Something sparked in my mind on hearing that.

"It's Misaki." I blurted out.

Usui and Hiyoshi turned around and stared at me.

"My name is Misaki." I said more confidently.

Hiyoshi put his hands on my shoulders and asked very gently,"Okay Misaki-san, do you remember anything else?"

It was actually a bit comforting, his voice and presence.

"I...no." I mumbled. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember anything else.

"Oh, well," he said smiling at me, "that's okay. I'm sure you'll remember everything soon. Come on. How about we eat first? Takumi is a really good cook."

Usui did turn out to be a really good cook. After the yummy meal, Hiyoshi went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, leaving me and Usui alone. I realised that he didn't really talk much. Not that I wanted to talk to him. For some reason he really pissed me off. Hiyoshi was the type of person who could make you feel at ease in an instant with his friendly chatter. Usui, on the other hand, made me want to throw something at him. His cool, confident demeanor which bordered on indifference really annoyed me.

"See something you like?"

I started and realized that i had been staring at him. He was looking at me and smirking.

I could feel my face heating up." W..what? No! Don't be stupid, you pervert!"

His grin broadened. "Pervert? Nice. You know, I've been called many things. Cool. Hot. Brilliant. But never a pervert."

"That's not a compliment, you idiot!"I snapped.

"Now I'm an idiot?" he asked, still grinning.

The bastard was making fun of me!

I was just about to take him by the collar and punch him in the face when Hiyoshi walked in.

"Come on, Misaki-san. I'll take you to you'r room. you must be tired right?"

"Okay." I said, glaring at Usui.

"Everything alright?" Hiyoshi asked looking between the two of us.

""Oh," I said, taking my eyes off Usui and giving Hiyoshi a smile."Let's go Hiyoshi-san."

As soon as i was alone in my new room, I flopped down on the bed and racked my head, trying to remember something. but all that came into my head at that moment was Usui's annoying, smirking face. And so i fell asleep wondering why he pissed me off so much.

**There you go. damn, its really confusing to keep with usui's character with a side character like hiyoshi in the background. well, the next chapter might take a while to come out but please do not lose patience.**


End file.
